The Enforcer
by Your Fellow Human
Summary: When a boy from their class saves Chiyo-chan from some bullies, he is invited into the group of girls that have taken the high school by storm with their wild antics. What kind of new strengths and secrets can this one male member of the group bring to the table. Warning strong language


Hey, so I know I have a bunch of stories on here I haven't finished yet, but to quote a famous madman, my muse is a fickle b**tch. So I've been on an Azumanga Daioh kick, so I decided, what the heck, lets create a male character, stick him in a group of only girls and watch him squirm. Not meant to be a harem (at least trying not too.) and I might pair him up with one of the mains, but I haven't actually decided who or how yet. I'll try to stick with this one as much as possible, since I feel as thought it will be a much shorter story than my other ventures, and if this one goes well, maybe I'll finally take a crack at finishing the others. Anyway I hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Azumanga Daioh or the rights to its characters (except mine of course :))

* * *

Chapter 1: An Unlikely Hero

Chiyo-chan had never been the victim of bullying before, so she didn't realize what it meant until now. She was small and she was smart. Being a ten-year old in high school in any normal situation probably wouldn't net one too many friends, but she was lucky to have fallen into a good group of people.

Unfortunately for her, they were nowhere to be found. She had been on her way home, when three boys from her class appeared from an alleyway and pushed her down.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to run into you." Chiyo said, in her cute, child-like voice.

"Oh, you're going to be _sorry_, you little brat." The first boy said, with a sly grin on his face.

"You should have gone back to grade school." Said the second.

"Yeah, because of you, the curve of that test was be too high and we all failed. Damn prodigy."

Chiyo-chan was afraid. She knew these boys had a reputation with delinquency, but she never thought it would ever come back to hurt her. But here she was, trembling as three great shadows engulfed her small form. Soon a fourth shadow appeared.

'Oh no, not another one.' Chiyo-chan thought, as tears began to well up in her eyes.

"C'mon guys, leave her alone. It's not her fault you're stupid."

Chiyo-chan looked to see where the voice had come from and realized that the fourth shadow belonged to the same person. He was a tall young man with a mop of brown hair atop his head. His maroon eyes stared lazily at the three other boys whose attention was now fixed on this new intruder, instead of the poor girl they were just threatening a few moments ago. The black school uniform he wore meant that he was a student at the same school as all of them.

"What did you just say?" asked the third, and biggest, boy in the gang, obviously irritated by the comment.

"Look, the truth of the matter is I didn't do well on the test either, so I'm already in a bad mood. Then finding you three morons scaring an innocent girl, well now I'm angry, and when I'm angry, I get violent and I don't like fighting."

"Ooh, I'm so scared. Why don't you go take that bullshit somewhere else?!" One of the boys joked.

"Well, can't say I didn't try to warn you."

The next thing Chiyo-chan knew one of the persecutors was now off the ground, being thrown into a nearby concrete wall by the "angry" boy.

_'Wow, he moved even faster than Ms. Sakaki'_

Before the others could fully understand what had happened to their colleague, the second received a strong blow to the stomach, causing him to double over in extreme pain. The last standing delinquent was ready and threw a right uppercut at the charging teenager. However, Chiyo-chan's unknown savior was ready and grabbed the offending appendage, whipping it violently behind their back. The boy cried out as Chiyo-chan heard definable crunch.

It wasn't too long before all three stood back up, fear dancing across their faces.

"You're going to regret this." One of the boys tried to say through sputtering breaths of discomfort.

"Then know this. The next time I see you guys anywhere near her again, I'll do ten times worse to you." The young man said, filled with a malice that made Chiyo-chan shiver

With that, the three boys fled the scene.

"Hey, you okay?"

A lightly tanned hand reached toward Chiyo-chan. Chiyo grabbed a hold as she got pulled up.

"Sorry about that, I really hate fighting."

Chiyo-chan quickly brushed off the dirt on her school uniform.

"No no, I should be thanking you. If you hadn't come, I don't know what they would have done to me. Wait, I know you, you're Takeo Koga from Mrs. Yukari's class."

Chiyo-chan had remembered him from class. He always sat in the back of the class, laughing at all the classroom antics. As far as Chiyo knew, he didn't seem to have too many friends. She thought she finally knew why, he was pretty scary angry.

"That's me." Takeo said, grinning wide.

"You know, you really ought to be more careful Chiyo-chan. You shouldn't walk home alone. You should have someone with you, like Ms. Sakaki. She's pretty tough looking. Or that one girl, what's her name... Tomo Takino, you know, so she can annoy them to death."

Chiyo-chan couldn't help but laugh at the image of the bluenette causing a ruckus. Koga let out a laugh, happy to see Chiyo in better spirits.

"Well, I should really head on back home." Takeo said and turned to make his exit.

"Wait! You said that you didn't do well on the test, right? My friends and I were going to have a study session tomorrow for the upcoming math test. You can come study with us and meet everyone, as a thank you for saving me today. Please please please say you'll come."

Koga couldn't say no to the cute little girl. Besides, he really did need to study for this test.

_'Well I guess it wouldn't hurt. They seem like a fun bunch, too. Maybe that's what I need to balance out this funk I've been in.'_

"Okay okay. I'll come."

"Yay!" Chiyo-chan cheered, jumping up and down joyfully.

"Then I'll see you tomorrow." Chiyo-chan exclaimed, as she skipped merrily toward her house.

"Yeah...see you tomorrow."

* * *

Well hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Please R&R


End file.
